Recent demands on electronic parts are miniaturization and precise formation of the parts themselves. For example, in ceramic condensers, miniaturization and high capacity formation by high lamination of layers whose number significantly exceeds several hundreds or more have become prominent, which is represented by so-called “0603” or so-called “0402”. Particularly, in the lamination field of a pre-baking sheet (green sheet) of ceramics such as ceramic condensers, accuracy at processing is increasingly required for miniaturization and precise formation.
For example, as one example of the process for producing ceramic condensers, there is mentioned a production process which includes (1) a step of printing electrodes on the green sheet, (2) a lamination step, (3) a pressurization step (a press step under pressurization), (4) a cutting step, and (5) a baking step, in which the lamination step (2) and the pressurization step (3) are repeated predetermined times and then the cutting step (4) follows.
As accuracy required in such steps, for example, accuracy in electrode printing may be mentioned in the step (1) of printing electrodes on the green sheet, accuracy in an electrode position may be mentioned in the lamination step (2), accuracy in prevention of electrode position shift which may be caused by deformation of the green sheet through pressurization to shift the electrode position may be mentioned in the pressurization step (3), and accuracy through cutting may be mentioned in the cutting step (4). When accuracy decreases in any one step among these steps, a product becomes worse and productivity decreases. Among them, with regards to the step (1) of printing electrodes on the green sheet, the lamination step (2), and the cutting step (4), since mechanical accuracy is required, it is possible to cope therewith through improvement of an apparatus and increase in accuracy.
Of these steps, particularly in the cutting step (4), a method of utilizing a heat-peelable pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet has been widely popularized. By utilizing the heat-peelable pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet, since firm fixing can be achieved during the cutting step (4) and pressure-sensitive adhesive force is lowered by heating after the cutting step (4), a cut ceramic condenser can be easily peeled from the heat-peelable pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet (see, e.g., Patent Documents 1 to 5).
Patent Document 1: JP-UM-B-50-13878
Patent Document 2: JP-B-51-24534
Patent Document 3: JP-A-56-61468
Patent Document 4: JP-A-56-61469
Patent Document 5: JP-A-60-252681